The Milkman, ONE-SHOT
by RambowLouLou
Summary: John likes his dairy, even if he doesn't know his name. One day, after thinking about it a lot, he decides to take control drastically.


The milkman

Cap.1 PoV John

Today, like every morning, a man that makes me crazy, the dairy, I looked through the peephole and saw him with his blue beret, his shirt with black tie and slacks with black leather belt. He looked me up and down very seriously with a wire basket with bottles of milk on his left hand. His reaction was better than I expected because I had only a very small red pair of briefs and above a gown of ivory. I leaned against the doorframe and raised an eyebrow as he was examining me.

-Yes?

-Ah... Euh... I bring your custom ...!

I caught him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him suddenly, stamping my lips against his. He tried to push me but didn't leave, I tried to make the kiss even more passionate. He stopped resisting and took my neck, deepening the moment. It allowed my tongue to explore his oral cavity. Sweet. Not only the taste, yet it looked delicious, his skin was like the whitest of chocolates and oh, God! His eyes, blue, almost gray and yet so green, I could immerse myself in them ... I went back to the real world and saw that he unfortunately had closed his eyes. The need for air was present and we parted. He looked at me from above, he was taller than me, quite. He kept his gaze on me and took my hand, walked down the hall and searched my room, when he found it, he threw me on the bed and loosened his tie. He climbed on top of me, leaning on his knees, was quick to take off my robe and unbuttoned without hesitate to take off his shirt, exposing his toned torso. He kissed my hand and started massaging my crotch over my briefs, pulling sounds from my throat as he kissed me. He left me and slid his lips on my skin to my nipples, gently licked and then stretched them with his teeth. I put my hand on his head, playing with his hair. I looked into his eyes, his face, angelic, and his skin, white and smooth as marble. But, in contrast, his eyes blue, almost the tone of ice, looked at me fiercely. I shrugged slightly and kissed him again.

-My name is Sherlock.-He whispered in his ear.

-Why are you telling me now?- I mumbled against the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

-I think you'll need to know my name for later ...

After leaving me with doubt brushing my lips, bent down and removed my underwear, introduced my cock in his mouth and began to lick it. I arched my back, damn! I started moaning his name, 'Sherlock'. Wow, he was clever. I gripped the sheets hard, I tried to close my legs, but the head of Sherlock stood and did not want to hurt him. An electric spasm ran down my back and ended up in my crotch.

-Sh-sherlock, get away, I- I'll come!

He ignored me, pursed his lips and I ran into her mouth. He looked into my eyes and swallowed bottom, I blushed and tried to look away, but something stopped me. He went back and kissed him, not caring that those lips before they were in my crotch, I turned away and pushed him back, letting his head near the edge of the bed, I opened his legs, it surprised him.

-W-what ...?

-My name is John.

He threw back his chin, looking almost to the door. I smiled sideways and stuck two fingers in his mouth, obbligating him to lick. I rubbed against her buttocks and moaned through my fingers, then pulled out of his mouth. I slid the tip of his cock -I must say it was quite enormous and introduced one in his entry, he moaned, begging me for more. I introduced one more and clasped his knees, I came up with my free hand, making it almost touched his chest. He clenched his hands around purple blankets, making fists. I pulled out my fingers and put in my member, he suddenly opened his eyes and closed them again in an instant. I started ramming and did not complain of pain, but I could read his face, which was disfigured by pain with each of my movements. I became slower and sighed, but then began to moan.

-J-John ... I w-want more ... From you ...

I smiled and did it faster, I groaned a little, he became tighter suddenly, almost making it hurt me. Sherlock came, touching softly his own abdomen, I did the same a few thrusts later, as his entry was delayed and then squeezed me. I sighed as I pulled out, I bent down and lay down beside him.

-Now we are lovers, right?

He nodded slowly, hesitating, and looked at me.

-What is your middle name, John?

-I don't wanna tell you.

Oh, come on!- He laughed.

-Ha-Hamish ... John Hamish Watson.- I bowed my head, quite embarrassed.

-What a lovey-dovey name ... And I swear not to tell anyone.

-You're adorable.-I kissed the tip of his nose.

-Oh, John, I lost a lot of time! I should deliver some more customs, what a pity!

-Stay with me, or call someone to do it for you, say that a family is entering a hospital or something like that.

-You sure?

I nodded, he turned and rummaged through his mobile in his pants. He pulled it out and dialed, feigning sadness he talked a while. He hung up and turned to me with a triumphant smile.

Remind me not to confide on what you say on the phone.-I winked.

- I think I feel sorry for me.-He laughed, then embraced me tenderly, racking my cold hands against his chest, feeling very warm to me.

-I loved you for so long, Sherlock...

-And I'll love you a lot from now on.


End file.
